disneyfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Walt Disney
Walter Elias Disney (født 5. december 1901 i Chicago i Illinois i USA, død 15. december 1966). Han er kendt som Walt Disney og var en af de vigtigste i underholdningsbranchen. Hans virksomhed Walt Disney Company producerede tegnefilm, tegneserier og andre underholdningsprodukter. Han grundlagde forlystelsesparkerne Disneyland i Californien og Walt Disney World i Florida. Disney har stået bag verdens absolut mest populære tegnefilm som Bambi, Pinocchio, Dumbo og ikke mindst Snehvide og de syv små dværge. Biografi Disneys forældre flyttede til Marceline i Kansas, da han var fire år. Han voksede op på landet. Han rejste fra Kansas til Hollywood i 1923, og sammen med sin bror Roy grundlagde han et filmstudie i onkelens garage og lavede en serie film''Laugh-O-Gram'' og en om Alice i eventyrland, hvor Alice spilles af virkelige piger mod tegnet baggrund og figurer. I 1924 sendte Disney bud efter sin gamle ven tegneren Ub Iwerks. Iwerks første opgave var at skabe en afløser for Alice, der ikke kunne bruges mere. Resultatet blev Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, som hurtigt blev populær. Walt Disney blev gift med Lillian Bounds i 1925. I 1928 viste det sig, at kontrakten med distributøren Charlie Mintz var udformet, så han ejede rettighederne til kaninen Osvald. Bitter over denne lærestreg satte Disney og Iwerks sig ved tegnebordet og skabte Mickey Mouse. Mickey blev også et hit, godt hjulpet af Disneys sans for at udnytte filmmediet. Steamboat Willie den tredje film med Mickey var en lydfilm. Med Ub Iwerks som en omhyggelig og flittig hovedanimator voksede Walt Disney Productions. Efter Ub hjalp med Mickey mouse gik han hen og vandt en academy Award (Oscar) i 1960 og anses i dag for at være den største animator nogensinde. Ub og Walt forblev venner hele livet. Gennem 1930'erne skabte Walt Disney Productions stribevis af korte tegnefilm. Walt selv var i stigende grad idémand og producent med en hær af tegnere under sig. Mickeys "venner" Anders And, Pluto og Fedtmule dukkede op. Han producerede også en mere ambitiøs serie, Silly Symphony, der ikke havde nogen gennemgående figur, men ofte var lånt fra gamle eventyr eller bare kunne være et stemningsbillede i tegneserieform. Denne serie bestod af bl.a. af "Blomster og træer" (engelsk titel: Flowers and Trees), den første tegnefilm i farver. Den vandt en Oscar i 1932. Og af De tre små grise, der blev et kæmpehit i 1933 med sangen "Hvem er bange for den stygge ulv". I Den gamle mølle (The Old Mill) fra 1937 bruges multiplan kamera-teknik for første gang. Samme år producerede Disney Snehvide og de syv små dværge – verdens første helaftens tegnefilm. En enorm bedrift af Disney, som er kendt for citatet: "If you can dream it, you can do it!" (= Hvis du kan drømme det, kan du også gøre det!) I 1950 begyndte Disney at indspille live-action-film med Skatteøen (Treasure Island) som den første. I 1954 kom Jules Verne-filmatiseringen En verdensomsejling under havet og i 1953 slog han sig på naturfilm med Den Levende Ørken. Alle disse film fik stigende betydning for Disney, men han forstatte med tegnefilm. Fjernsynsmedietfik han også øjnene op for i 1950'erne oprindeligt for at reklamere for temaparkenDisneyland. Hans tv-show hed også Disneyland, ligesom parken kom til at hedde, og i løbet af årtiet startede han TV-serier med populære helte som Zorro og Davy Crockett. Den sidste havde sangen Ballad of Davy Crockett som signatursang. Død Walt Disney var kæderyger og døde af lungekræft i Burbank i Californien ti dage efter, han fyldte 65 år. Philip Glass har skrevet operaen , The Perfect American, om Disneys sidste tid. Disneys aske ligger sammen med hustruen og datteren Diane Maries på familiegravstedet på Forest Lawn-kirkegården i Glendale, Californien, 2 hvor man også finder en kopi af Edvard Eriksens skulptur, Den lille Havfrue Der opstod et rygte om, at Disney havde ladet sig nedfryse i håb om genoplivning; men det første menneske, der blev nedfrosset efter sin død, var professor James Hiram Bedford i januar 1967, en måned efter Disneys død. Der er to stjerner til ære for Walt Disney på Hollywood Walk of Fame. Den ene er for film (billedet) og den anden er for TV. Litteratur * Jakob Stegelmann: Walt Disney (1989) * Brian Iskov: Den store Troldspejlsbog (Forlaget Carlsen, 2010) ar:والت ديزني de:Walt Disney en:Walt Disney es:Walt Disney fi:Walt Disney fr:Walt Disney he:וולט דיסני it:Walt Disney ja:ウォルト・ディズニー nl:Walt Disney pt-br:Walt Disney ro:Walt E. Disney ru:Уолт Дисней sr-el:Volt Dizni sv:Walt Disney vi:Walt Disney zh:華特·迪士尼 Kategori:Person Kategori:Forfatter Kategori:Tegner